warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Redclaw
Hi i'm Redclaw I am a ginger tom with a white underbelly, paws and tail tip with black fading stripes along his back and tail. Family Mate(s): Whiteflower(formerly), Brightsparrow Kits: Gingerpaw (deceased), Snowpaw (now Snowfall/Snowstar) Windpaw (now Windbreeze), Deerkit, Starkit Education Mentor: Whiteflower Apprentice: (Tabbypaw) Tabbyfur, Sandpaw His life in Moonclan Redclaw was born to Yellowflower and Redstripe in Moonclan, he grew up a strong warrior his mentor was Whiteflower when he became a warrior he had his first apprentice Tabbypaw which turned into Tabbyfur, then one night when he was a apprentice he was sent to help a gang of rouges that also believe in Starclan with four other warriors from the different clans, and before he goes the help the gang of rouges he meets Eagle a brown tabby tom (and in the story it is said that he is Redclaws lost grandfather), when he returned home he becomes awarrior and also becomes mates with Whiteflower (his mentor) and became deputy and had his secound apprentice sandpaw, then there was a prophecy "Death will apear and snow will end the pain" and a day later his mate had three kits Gingerkit, Windkit and Snowkit. Then leaf-bare came and it snowed and snowed and snowed, and it wasn't the snow what scared the cats its what was coming out of the snow, a hugh army of cats bigger than ten clans appeared with their leader Death. The army made slaves out of the clans until the clan could take no more and there was a massive battle many cats died including his son Gingerpaw who was killed by Death himsef, so Redclaw tryed to avenge his sons death by killing Death but unsucsesful, Death nearly killed him but his daughter Snowpaw killed Death then after that the army retreated and the clans won but before the strong cats could take the weak cats home twolegs appeared and took Redclaw and some other cats and he never saw his clan again. His life as a Kittypet He was badly wounded from the great fight, was lying on a white flat surface with twolegs all around him speaking in a noise like thunder then a twolegs started to put a long sharp thing in his skin it didn't hurt and it reapeared out of his skin and it was carrying something with it a long thin dangly thing was this part of his body and the twoleg kept putting it back in back out back in back out and it looked like it was puting his cuts back together like a healing wound but quicker then he was took to a twoleg nest and was cared and loved but then he relised he was a warrior not a kittypet so he escaped and found a sand bit of land with a large strech of water that went over the horizon and a clan lived here and he joined this clan Beachclan. His life in Beachclan He joined Beachclan after been taken in as a Kittypet he met very good friends Brightsparrow, Eveningshine, Bronzestripe, Peacesong and Brackenstorm (Then Brackenpaw). He also became friends with Hawkstar and Mallowleaf after helping them on their journey for the lost Clans. They soon leave and he turns his attention back on his Clan. Brackenpaw had no mentor so Redclaw stepped in to mentor him and him and Brightsparrow was talking alot so he kept teasing them of loving each other but they were only good friend, Brackenpaw became Brackenstorm and he kept teasing Redclaw and Brightsparrow, and Redclaw found inside himself he did have feelings for Brightsparrow then he saw Brightsparrow talking to herself she has a crush on him so he told her that he loved her and they became mates, then there was a great fire only Redclaw, Brightsparrow, Eveningshine, Bronzestripe, Brackenstorm, Peacesong and some other cats survived and then they found Stormclan and joined. Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Deputies